The present invention is directed to a packaging container. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a packaging container with a plurality of straight-cut slits, allowing the container to be folded and formed around randomly shaped objects.
Packaging for irregularly shaped items takes many forms. One type of packaging uses a layered packing process involving corrugated pads, bubble sheet (or bubble wrap), stretch-wrap film, plastic caps, and strapping tape. Such a process can be very labor-intensive, and could fail to afford a satisfactory degree of protection because the packaging may not conform well to the odd shape of the item, which can result in shifting and damage during handling and shipping.
Another variety of packaging container resolves the above-referenced problem by providing external U-shaped channels with mitered notches in their side walls, creating a plurality of flaps. The notches have specific opening angles along the crate length, which affect the degree to which the channel can flex. This type of container can roughly conform to the external contour of an irregularly shaped item, allowing a closer fit. However, the notch angle required for a particular application generally varies with the radius of the item to be packaged. In addition, this type of packaging container covers only the external contour of an irregularly shaped item. Not only is this form of packaging container very costly, it also requires complicated tooling to achieve the required notch angles, leaves spaces in item coverage, and does not provide coverage for the internal contour of oddly shaped items.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a packaging container that can be conformed to any irregularly shaped item. Desirably, such a container is formed having a plurality of flaps that are cut without miters, and thus requires no special notching to completely cover any object to be packaged. More desirably, the entirety of the end closures for the packaging container are formed from the packaging material itself. Such a configuration allows for no gaps at its closure locations. Most desirably, the container may be prepared simply by making a plurality of straight saw-cuts in the package side walls.